1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an in-vehicle apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional technology, there are various information service systems, for instance, car navigation systems, utilizing speech input as a user interface. In the conventional art, the speech data is inputted in the form of words, or fixed expressions. By way of example, when the speech data is used to input a destination to a car navigation system, a synthetic speech is issued from the car navigation system, saying “Enter a destination, please”, and a user gives a vocal response, saying “XX hot-spring resort”. The car navigation then system recognizes the term “XX hot-spring resort” through a speech-recognition technique, and conducts a route search after setting this hot-spring resort as the destination.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-173109, hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”, describes a technique that allows the car navigation system to narrow down a range of vocabulary which the user may utter next, base on a captured image.